The Craziest Tekken Fanfic
by Long Arrow Bone
Summary: What if the Tekken, Love Hina and Resident Evil characters meet up? Will there be chaos or will there be unity? The craziest Tekken fic I ever made!
1. Commotion in the Inn

**_A/N: _**Hello! This is my first fanfic and well, I hope you review it because it means so much to me.

**_Disclaimer: _**Namco owns Tekken, Ken Akamatsu owns Love Hina and Capcom owns Resident Evil. I don't own them but I wish I do.

(Naru Narusegawa was hanging clothes at the rooftop of the Hinata Inn when she saw a group of game characters destroying the walls of the Inn.)

Tekken Characters: This Inn is ours! (In different languages.)

Me: _Urusai_!

Kazuya: You author shut up!

Me: Ah...okay, then I'll remove you from this fic!

Kazuya: NO!

Me: Okay, okay...let's continue.

(Naru goes down from the rooftop and talks to them.)

Naru: What is going on here? Don't you see that you're game characters? You should be in the Arcades!

(The Tekken Characters still continue to destroy the Inn).

(Motoko Aoyama goes down with her ken and shouts.)

Motoko: _YAMERO_!

(The Tekken Characters stop then look at each other.)

Heihachi (to Motoko): You stupid lady have no right to interfere with our plans. Go to your sandcastle and play with it!

Motoko: Grrr...ZAN-KU-SEN! (Sends Heihachi flying to the sky with a twinkle.)

Naru: Alright! Calm down, I'll call Keitaro to stop this commotion.

Asuka: No! No! No! This is all wrong! We should be fighting them right? We're strong!

Kazuya: Stupid, they're calling that Kitchen-taro. Maybe we could cook him for dinner.

Jin: Dad, what are you? A cannibal?

Kazuya: ME? A CANNIBAL? How dare you speak to your father like that!

Jin: Huh? Father? (Laughs crazily).

Jun: (Smacks Kazuya and Jin on their heads) Remember, we're on TV, try to look your best.

Heihachi: Shut up Jun.

Kunimitsu: (Sees a cat) Meow. Look Yoshi, a cat!

Bryan: (Kills the cat) BWAHAHAH! I will destroy everything that makes Yoshimitsu happy!

Yoshimitsu: You big dumbass! (They fight.) I will always be the victor!

Hwoarang: Ah, this sucks. Don't they have hot girls here or something?

Jin: _Urusai_!

(Keitaro goes down then scratches his head. He only saw their waists.)

Keitaro (to Ogre): Excuse me sir, where did you get that costume?

Ogre: Hrm...

Naru: Keitar-o...we're here to solve a problem.

Keitaro: Right. GET OUT HERE, RIGHT NOW!

Feng: How dare you shout to us like that you big baby! (Goes to fighting stance) Come on!

Lei: No wait! Your Ken-po has no match with my 5 Form Kung Fu!

Heihachi: No one can beat our Mishima Karate!

Jun: Why don't you just use the Kazama Style of Defense?

All of them except Jin, Jun and Asuka: WE ARE NOT KAZAMAS!

Anna: Look at him, he's so cute.

Nina: Shut up Anna. (Takes Magnum and shoots Anna at her head) TAKE THAT SHIT!

(Jill Valentine runs to Hinata Inn) Jill: Jill Valentine at your service. Are there any zombies here?

Hwoarang: She's hot!

Jill: (Gets her Rocket Launcher and prepares to shoot) Take those words back.

Claire: Wha-where's Chris? JILL!

Xiaoyu: Hey look! It's Claire! HAHAHAHA! (Bumps on a tree)

(Nemesis comes from nowhere.)

Nemesis: (Snatches Jill) S.T.A.R.S.

Jill: Could you say something different?

Motoko: Oh boy.

**_A/N: _**What do you think? I'll make it the craziest fanfic ever!


	2. Business Partners?

**_A/N: _**Hello! I'm back! Keep your eyes open for the 2nd Chapter! This is the chapter you'll read until...September because I'm Singaporean and going to the United Statesl

**_Disclaimer: _**Namco owns Tekken, Ken Akamatsu owns Love Hina and Capcom owns Resident Evil. I don't own them but I wish I do. And Square Enix owns Final Fantasy and Viacom Inc. owns SpongeBob.

_**Review Regards: **_

Motoko: Oh boy. Now we're going to rescue her!

(They all hear a gunshot from Jill. Nemesis falls.)

Jill: I told you I'm not bad!

Asuka: Well, I dunno why but why do we magically understand each other but we're speaking in different languages?

Lee: She's right!

(Kaolla emerges with her Mecha-tama.)

Kaolla: Maybe because your makers wanted something amazing!

Hwoarang: Shut up pygmy! Hey...where did you get that awesome ride? (Points the Mecha-tama.)

Asuka: BUSTER! (Slaps Hwoarang's head.)

Hwoarang: What did I do now? (Cries a flood of tears.)

Me: (Plugs off the screen.) Wait, is it in the script?

Hwoarang: (Takes a long paper) Yes, it is.

Me: Okay...

(Suddenly, SpongeBob came running to the screen with Sandy.)

SpongeBob: WATER! WATER! (Breathing heavily)

(Shinobu comes and places SpongeBob in a bucket-load of water.)

Kazuya: Now why do you have to take SpongeBob?

Me: What can I say Kazzy? I'm a SpongeBob fanatic.

Kazuya: AAAAH!

(They turn around and see Kazuya frozen in a large block of ice.)

Lulu: (Does her first and foremost head slap) Not again. I have to practice...

Hwoarang: GREAT! NOW FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS ARE IN THE LOOSE!

Me: I like Final Fantasy...(flashes a fake smile.)

Rikku: You like us? WEE!

Hwoarang: Great, now I'm stuck with two hot girls.

Yuna: (Fires a Potshot but then misses) Oh dear, must be inflicted with Darkness again.

(An army of SpongeBob characters invade the scene.)

Mr. Krabs: Alright! This is the set of the new Krusty Krab 3!

Motoko: AAARGH! THIS ALL STARTED WITH YOU! (Points an accusing finger at the Tekken Characters) IF YOU HAVEN'T COME HERE IN HINATA INN! (Does the Shinmereyu Technique and blasts Kazuya, Jinpachi, Heihachi and Jin up to the air and return 3 days later.)

Mr. Krabs (to Heihachi): So you're the owner of the Mishima Zaibatsu? LET'S BE BUSINESS PARTNERS!

Heihachi: What business do you have, fat crustacean?

(The Celsius Airship sailed over the Inn, Brother, Buddy and Tidus slide from the chain, same as the thing they did in Bevelle in FFX.)

Brother: You spikey!

Jin & Kazuya: Me?

Brother: No, the old spikey. _Y mega ed_! (I like it!) Let's be business partners, your Friendly Neighboring...

Rikku: (Pushes Brother away) Your Friendly Neighborhood Gullwings!

Yuna: We clean up fiends...

Paine: And charge for it. (Mumbles) What a lame job.

Heihachi: Deal.

Rikku and Mr. Krabs: WHOOPEE!

**_A/N: _**Useless chapter? Thank you. This is the only theme I thought of, thanks for the reviews.


End file.
